


Unforeseen

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Community: slashthedrabble, Dating, Dentists, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee unexpectedly asks Ryo on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #434: Debt at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This is the extended version of the 500-word ficlet I posted to the community.

Driving back to the precinct through the rush hour traffic, Ryo was startled out of his contemplation of their latest case when Dee suddenly cleared his throat and spoke. “So I was thinkin’ we could maybe go out for dinner Friday night?”

Ryo blinked and turned to look at his partner, a bit puzzled; behind the wheel of their unmarked police car, Dee seemed uncharacteristically awkward, almost nervous, and kept his eyes on the car ahead of them as they inched forward. “Dinner?” Ryo asked, wondering if he’d heard right. Eating out wasn’t unusual for them, especially if Bikky was going to be elsewhere. They usually stopped off for a meal after work about once a week before either heading to their respective apartments or going home together.

“Yeah, I thought we could maybe catch a movie too if you wanted. You know, like a date?”

They’d been together as a couple for nearly three months now, sleeping together, sometimes even spending whole nights together, and now Dee was asking him out? Didn’t the dating usually come first?

“Let me get this straight; you’re asking me on a date?”

“Is there somethin’ wrong with that?” Dee sounded defensive, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

“What? No, of course not, it’s just… Well, we’re sleeping together, you’ve already got me so you don’t need to court me.”

Dee frowned. “It’s not about courtin’, dumbass, it’s about doin’ things together other than work and havin’ sex. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is amazing, I’d happily do it with you all night every night, but I don’t want you thinkin’ that’s all our relationship is about.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, good, because it’s not. So how about that date?”

“Yes, alright, a night out would be fun.”

“Great! I’ll pick ya up at seven on Friday.” Dee relaxed, and they turned their attention to discussing possible movie options for their date.

But late on Friday afternoon, Dee phoned Ryo, who had the day off. “Sorry, babe, gonna have to cancel dinner tonight. Had a bit of an accident at work.” Dee’s voice sounded strange and a bit slurred.

“Why? What happened? Are you okay?”

“It’s nothin’ major; a perp took a swing at me and broke a tooth. I’m at the dentist to get a temporary crown fitted; in an hour or so I’ll barely be able to speak never mind eat.”

“Do you want me to come over tonight? I could make you some soup, you should be able to eat that.”

“Ryo, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.”

“Well if that’s the case, I’m not gonna say no. See you later.”

That evening Ryo made soup, which Dee managed to slurp up despite his mouth still being mostly numb. He gave his lover a lopsided but grateful smile. “Thanks for this.”

“No thanks needed, Dee; it’s the least I can do. You always take care of me when I’m sick or injured; why wouldn’t I do the same for you?”

“And it’s appreciated.”

For the next couple of weeks, during which his temporary crown was replaced with a permanent one, Dee didn’t say anything about rescheduling their date. Ryo figured he must have given up on the idea, until Saturday night arrived.

Ryo was at a loose end; Bikky was away for the weekend on a school trip, and Dee apparently had other plans, so it looked like he had the evening to himself. It was a much less appealing prospect than he would have thought. Wondering whether to read, watch TV, or catch up on some overdue household chores, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Dee there, smartly dressed and holding a big bunch of flowers.

“Dee? I thought you said you had plans!”

“I do,” Dee grinned. “I’m taking you out for dinner and a movie. I still owe you that date, and I always pay my debts. Here, these are for you.” He handed Ryo the flowers.

“They’re lovely, Dee. Thank you.”

“Better put them in water then go get showered and changed; our reservation is for eight o’clock.”

Smiling, Ryo went to do as he was told. He should have known Dee wouldn’t forget.

The End


End file.
